


Spirit me Away

by YoRiSeiKu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange as the crazy Boiler dude, Levi as a Fiery mountain dragon spirit, M/M, Slowest Burn mofos, no beta we die like men, some of the 104th are just mentioned, spirited away!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRiSeiKu/pseuds/YoRiSeiKu
Summary: Eren just wants to get to the beach already.But everything seems just to conspire against him that day. He woke up late, so he wasn't included in horseface's van. But that meant he would ride with Connie and Sasha in their ancient AC-less beetle. And what's worse is Connie seemed to be lost and took a wrong turn, thus finding themselves in an abandoned amusement park. Well, at least this looked to be more interesting than a ride in horseface's van with the working AC and LCD monitors.That is...Until Sasha and Connie turned into PIGS.And Eren isfadingaway.Oh and theres fucking dragons involved. Kinda.





	1. ..or How Much Can Eren Say Are We There Yet Annoyingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's my first time writing again. Even though I'm scared silly that maybe I can't write again, I'm doing it because my brain just wont stop scratching at me to just try. Urgh enough about that.. anyway please enjoy!

Eren had always loved Summer, the heat, the freedom from school, the fun things he could do with his friends, and the days that are free for him to do as he choose.

Most of all, it was the one time his family is always happy, together and having fun. More specifically his birthday at the start of summer. His dad would always allow a week off from work starting from his birthday and his mom would always plan a trip to the beach, or a trip to the hot springs or just even a private booking in a small resort with a pool. And they would spend each and everyday doing things together, playing in the water, eating seafood cooked by their own, gathering around their own bonfire by the beach. No work talk, no school talk, just talking about about silly things about anything and everything. Just breathing out and watching the stars when they come out at night.

~~

_“Eren!” Carla laughingly shrieked out to her son as the boy attempted again to tug her underwater._

_The boy surfaced and grinned toothily to his mother while taking off his swimming goggles._

_“You little terror! Come here!” Carla valiantly tried to reach her son while still clinging to the boat that was bobbing with the ocean waves._

_“My lovely Queen! I your loving King shall avenge you from this little knave!” her husband heroically called out from their small boat before diving dramatically into the water._

_Eren shrieked as his father splashed and joined him in the water. Grisha growled like a bear and tried to out splash his energetic son._

_Carla watched happily as the splashes of water sparkles and bathes her family in joyous vitality._

__

__~~_ _

__

Eren blinked rapidly as he was lost looking at the mirror, drops of water getting to his eyes after the vigorous splashes of water he made to wash his face. The sound of the water rushing from the faucet coming back to life sounds loud in the silent house.

He’ll be going to the beach tomorrow. Nothing is going to change that. Plans are already made.

He cast a last glance at the mirror trying to avoid the connection in his mind of useless things like the exact color of his skin or how a lock of his hair reminds him of the exact color of-

Eren huffed and closed the lights to the bathroom and went to bed.

\--

“Are we there yet?” Eren asked in an obnoxious voice.

“I swear to the potato gods Eren, if you asked that one more time I’ll kick you out of the car!”

“This is not a car Connie, this is a death trap designed to bore you out of your mind first then dry out in the scorching heat.”

“Hey!” A girl with auburn hair cried indignantly in the passenger seat and glowered at Eren. “Beanie is car that has a personality! If you’re getting hot, I have drinks here though. Or some snacks.” The girl continued to munch on a snack the slight apparently forgotten.

Eren sighed “I’m not dissing your car Sash, sorry. I was just bored. And I don’t have signal anymore.”

A closely shaved boy driving looked at the rear view mirror and looked at Eren.

“Eh, man you could have rode with Jean’s van. He did have those swanky LCD ‘s in the back of the van.”

“What and endured his horsiness face for __hours__? No way! I’d rather ride with you Connie. It isn’t that hot anyway..”

“Jeeze you two has the strongest frenemy vibes ever.”

“Uh, hey Sash, can you put on some music?”

“Uhm Beanie doesnt have aux… I’ll try the radio.”

Static filled the car. Then silence.

“Sorry Eren… Well we can always just sing!”

_I love sweet potatoes_

_Sweet potatoes loves me!_

__

“Oh no babe..” Connie tried to bat Sasha’s face with one hand, and eyes on the road. Eren groaned like a dying bear.

_Sweet potatoes near to me_

_Sweet potatoes far to me_

__

“Sasha please noooo” Eren tried to grab at Sasha but he was lying down at the backseat and was uninclined to sit up properly. He managed to clamp a hand on her mouth but she just casually blew a raspberry on his hand.

“Ew SASH!” Eren let go immediately so Sasha continued to sing loudly and obnoxiously

__

_Wherever sweet potatoes are_

_My heart will be with them!_

__

_Sweet sweet sweet potatoes_

_Sweet potatooooees! Yeah!_

__

“Babe, Yeah!” Connie was grinning so wide enjoying his girlfriend’s silliness. Sasha was smiling proudly and readily belted out the song again now accompanied by Connie.

Eren was giggling at the impromptu performance. The heat from the sun beating down on the car wasn’t really bothering him. For Eren, heat on his skin equals fun and good times. He smiled to himself as he remembered the feeling again. It’s always the small things right? He slowly sat up and opened his window a crack to let in a warm breeze refresh him. As he stared at the passing greenery he thinks that yeah, summer is still his favorite.

There was a lull in the car, a comfortable silence. Eren was staring at the rear view mirror eyes dancing mischievously waiting for Connie to glance at him.

A bit later Connie glanced at Eren and he obnoxiously asked again

“Connie, are we there yet?”

Eren guffawed at the irritated and dumbfounded expression on Connies face. 

“Screw you Jeager just wait unt-

Sasha suddenly screeched pointing to a road above them, “Guys, it’s Jean’s van!!” she slid the sun roof down and screamed “JEEEEEAAAAAAAANN!!!” at the top of her very capable lungs, waving her arms trying to get their attention. Connie tried to help and beeped with the obnoxiously puny horn of the beetle car.

The van slowed down and windows slid open in the middle and back seat, Ymir and Armin waving back yelling loudly back.

Not to be outdone, Eren stuck his head out and screamed at the top of his lungs, “YOU SUCK HORSEFAAACE!!!!” everyone in the car and the ones hanging out the van’s window laughed.

The driver window rolled down and Jean flipped him the bird, and everyone laughed again.

Yeah, this is how summer supposed to be, happy, together and having fun. The start of it seems to be on track.

“Connie c’mon step on it! Let’s race them to the beach!

\--

Eren’s group of friends time on the beach was definitely fun.

Krista brought a volleyball and they played a very brutal game of beach volleyball. Krista paired with her girlfriend Ymir whose in the varsity volleyball team was only matched by the pair of stubborn heads Eren and Jean. In spite of them being at each others throat all the time, they have an incredible team work and can bring a score over the two some girls.

After sometime, the group tried the game of push in the water, by teams of two again. Now though Annie and Bertholt was dominating the game, every player was always pushed down whenever they challenge the ice queen. Ymir and Krista, Jean and Armin, Connie and Sasha, even Eren and Marco. Reiner opted to stay at the beach and start to grill the food they have.

Lunch was definitely raucous as everyone crowded and tried to get the prime food of the choice they wanted. After lunch was swimming again some of the girls opted to play with the sand, Some of the boys though rented snorkels and swam to the shallows to sea some fishes and corals.

Eren was with Armin who brought his Gopro recording Eren and the fishes they were able to see under the water, colorful schools of fish and vibrant corals passed by them. Eren gave a thumbs up and grinned toothily at the camera.

Surfacing, Jean and Reiner was shouting at them and pointing to a side cliff that was perfect for a free dive. Eren Immediately swam to them towing Armin.

“Oh my god Eren, that’s such a bad idea!”

“Aw c’mon Armin, It’s gonna be fun! I’ve cliff jumped before, don’t worry.”

“Race ya to the beach Yeager!”

“You’re on horseface!”

Reiner, Bert, Marco and Connie waved to Armin to join them, the blonde waved back though pointing back to the girls.

Arriving to the girl’s blanket, Armin invited them to watch the other boys make the worst decision in their life. Everyone walked on to the cliff and Armin turned on the GoPro and turned it to himself.

“Welcome to Armin’s Fun adventure discovering the How To’s of life. Today, we will discover How To: Make a Hilariously Bad decision.” he delivered in a very deadpan voice and the girls walking ahead of him laughed. And waved at the camera.

“Okay girls, who are making a bad decision among you?”

“Me!!” Sasha jumped and waved her arms above her head. “My name is Sasha Braus, and I will attempt to jump off this cliff!!”

Reaching the cliff, Armin turned the camera to the other boys gathered to the edge of the cliff.

“So who is the first doing this?”

They all pointed to Bertholt.

“He placed last at rock paper scissor!” Eren announced.

Everyone was chanting Bertholt! Bertholt! Bertholt!

He jumped with a scream tucking into a ball, and everyone screamed in encouragement. Armin pointed the camera to the water and focused on the disturbed bubbles of water until Bert surfaced.

Immediately Reiner screamed. “I’m coming neeext!!!” and jumped of the cliff. Armin almost missed filming his jump.

“Your turn next Jean,” Eren pushed Jean at the edge of the cliff when Jean hesitated, Eren started the chant JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!

With a wordless cry Jean backed up some and then launched himself off the cliff. Armin focused back on the water filming his three friends treading the water below.

“Hey Armin! Is that your How To’s?” The camera moved up and down focusing to his tanned green eyed friend, indicating the affirmative.

“I’m Eren Jaeger, and this is How To: Fuck it, jump and Cliff DIIIVVVVEEEEE!!”

Executing an elegant dive, Eren splashed on the water and surfaced back again, everyone cheered with loud whoops and whistles.

Armin pointed the camera back to himself, “Alright that was a 10/10-”

A screech sounded and Armin was just on time to film Sasha jumping off the cliff to dive into the water.

Everyone screamed and clapped again as she surfaced. Armin gave the camera a deadpan face, timely stopping the recording.

\--

Dinner was finished, they polished off the left over from lunch and some was already crawling back to their sleeping bags. Armin and Eren was still at the fire, silently watching the fire.

“Hey Eren.” Armin quietly whispered.

“Hey Armin.” He answered quietly back.

“Did you have fun?” Armin was looking at him seriously, Eren smiled slowly and truly.

“Yeah, Thank you for this Armin.”

Armin smiled slowly too and ruffled Eren’s hair “We’re family too you know, we’re gonna be there for you.”

Eren feels so warm and happy he thinks he’s going to bawl out he feels so much gratitude for his friends. Noises in the background, Marco and Jean bickering. Annie, Bertholt and Reiner attempting to sing something in acoustic some paces away. The girls giggling among themselves.

He surreptitiously scrubbed a hand to his eyes, flopping down on the sand and just watching the stars.

\--

“Oi, Jaeger! Get up! We need to get going if we want to make it home by sunset.”

“Urgh, fuck off horseface..”

“Well, your loss. You’ll ride with Connie then.”

\--

Riding at the back of Sasha’s Yellow Beetle, Eren contemplated his basic decision making capabilities again.

“Connie…”

“Yeah, man?”

“Are we there yet?”

“ARGHHH!!” Eren laughed and put his hand up in defense “I’m just messing with you dude!”

Sasha was strapped to the passenger seat asleep to the world. Eren opted to stay up with Connie since it’s really damn tempting if everyone was asleep, but it was just so booring.

“Hey dude, you think we passed Jean?”

“Nah man, we were pretty late to start going back.”

“That’s just weird, the road is pretty deserted. We should have met some other travelling cars by now. Did we get lost?”

“What? Man, I was following the map you know!”

“Yeah, let me see that.”

Eren looked over the map, but frankly he doesn’t know how to look at the thing.

He looked outside his window, and saw just turning to the trees Jean’s van.

“Hey that’s Jean’s van!”

“Oh, hey yeah… Huh. That’s weird.”

“Let’s just follow them huh?”

“Yeah, that’s a better idea.”

When they got to the road and copse of trees when they last saw the van, in front of them was a dense and rarely used road.

“Uh, you sure ‘bout this Eren?”

“Well, you saw them too right? Maybe we’re going somewhere else?”

“Okay.. Hey Sash, wake up babe. Can you like try to call Marco?”

“Huuhh.. uhh, yeahh…” Sasha blinked groggily and took out her phone while Connie carefully inched forward to the unused road.

“No Signal… wierd…” Sasha mumbled to herself

“Hey Connie man I think were going too fast!”

“What? I’m hardly accelerating!”

“I think we’re going downhill guys!”

The car ran over a bump and road got steeper, accelerating the car more.

“Connie SLOW DOWN!!!”

“I’M TRYING MAN, THE WHEELS ARE SO SLIPERY!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“BREAK CONNNIIIIEEEEEE”

The beetle slammed to a stop infront of a small daruma statue.

Eren was clinging to the back of the driver’s seat like a baby koala. “Holy shit! Is everyone okay?”

“I’m *cough*cough* fine, babe you okay?” Connie brushed off some leave that accumulated inside the car when they were plowing through the densely populated tree road.

“Oh my god! I felt like my life flashed before my eyes! I thought I’d never eat mashed potatoes again!”

“Yeah, you’re fine Sash if you’re thinking of food.”

Eren opened the car to see if there was any damage to the car.

He stood infront of it just behind the daruma statue.

“Wow, we almost crashed against this statue.”

_Eren *giggle*_

“What? Who’s…” Eren looked behind him and he saw a big dark cavern. Looking up he saw an entrance sign above it.

“Eren?” Sasha got out of the car followed by Connie.

He looked back to Sasha and Connie sure that it wasn’t them that he heard say his name. It sounded… sounded so much like his-

A big gust of wind seemed to suck in to the tunnel. Eren swayed and faced the tunnel again. Wind wooshed inside and it felt so much like someone wants them to come inside.

Before he knew it, he had put a foot forward intending to go inside.

“Hey man, I don’t think we should trespass.”

“We’re not trespassing if it’s abandoned.”

Sasha moved beside Eren “Yeah, I want to see what’s on the other side.”

“Well, let’s go in then.”

Connie moved past them to lead going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cocoon - milky chance, ride or die - the knocks ft foster the people, amber - 311, walking on a dream - empire of sun, harvest moon - poolside
> 
> I listened to these to get me in a summer mood lol.  
> Oh and you get a fried sweetpotato if you know where the song came from xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. ..or damsel in distress ft. Eren

There was a dilapidated booth in front of them when they emerged from the other side of the tunnel, a turnstile beside it and some warped wooden benches facing the booth.

The walls have faded paint and cracked plaster, torn poster of attractions and ticket sales. But most surprisingly beautiful of all was the twinkling stained glass above the booth shining down on the benches making it look like you were entering a magical place. Reds, greens, blues and yellows mixed up to make a kaleidoscope of patterns on the bare cement floor. 

Eren heard Sasha breathe a quiet wow and Connie snapping a picture on his phone. 

A distant sound of a railroad train passing by reached them, Eren perked up, excited to go exploring.

They reached the old turnstile and got to see inside. Or well outside. It definitely looked like an old abandoned theme park.

Grass was overgrown and alive, eating most of the grounds. A simple carousel looks almost operational but still rusty as hell and waterlogged. Metal structures scattered around looks like bare skeletons of a booth, or maybe broken down rides? Scattered daruma statues mostly overturned dotted the green expanse of the field. 

The building they have come from looks like the center piece of the park, a tall and old looking mix between a lighthouse and a clock tower. The paint looks worst outside, almost looking chalky.

It looks like a perfect place to take a picnic, a windy weather, the sun not too strong, grass field that is untouched by the modern world. It almost feels like a sanctuary.

A few meters to the left was a rocky and deep trench that looks like a man made river that dried up. Beyond it looks like a mostly intact Japanese market place replica.

"Whoa guys look! Those building there looks well preserved!" Eren immediately turned to cross the deep trench.

"Oh my god! It doesn't just look preserved, it looks open!" Sasha exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Babe, I know you're excited but this is an abandoned place, like there's no employees or anything." Connie scratched his head and faced to the cluster of buildings. He pulled in a deep breath and stretched "But... Clean air and clear sky though."

"Mmm, thats fresh." Eren readily agreed, carefully picking his way on the rocky trench.

Sasha took a deep breath too and stretched before crossing to the trench. When suddenly she froze.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Connie, tell me you smell that!"

"Smell what?"

"FOOD" Sasha excitedly skipped to the other side and hurriedly ran up to the market place.

"SASHA!"

"Sasha, wait!"

Eren and Connie hurriedly went after the girl. 

"Holy shit she's right," Connie whispered when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah, that's Sasha for you, can sniff out food miles away. Let's go find her before she gets into trouble."

Walking through paths and side walks, passing by colorful building and stands, Eren noticed that they all looked like restaurants or food stalls. That's definitely odd, shouldn't there be like stalls for souvenirs or games too?

They find her drooling over a food stall over flowing with different kinds of dumplings and savoury noodles. Assortment of fried and steamed meat with a collection of small pots of sauce, dips and gravy. Various dishes wafting enticing scents that will definitely make your stomach rumble.

"Oh my god Con! Can we eat here please, please, please!"

"Uh.. that does look delicious."

"That looks.. fresh." Connie gave Eren an incredulous look.

"What? C'mon you two! This is not open for public! This might be some family's food or something.."

"Well, we can always pay. Aren't you hungry Eren?"

"Not hungry enough to eat someone else's food!"

"Suit yourself man."

With that Connie and Sasha sat down on the stools beside the open stall and picked out what they wanted to eat. 

"Oh my god, Eren you definitely have to taste this, It's heaven in a chicken leg!"

Eren just shook his head, he'll scold them again later after he explored the mini market replica. The faint sound of the train passing by caught his attention again, so he followed it outside to the main street.

But what he saw up to the main street was just a teeny bit baffling. At the end of the street is a torii gate and then a bridge which is totally ordinary, what's out of the ordinary was an enormously big old styled bath house, a big chimney beside it is puffing up white clouds of smoke. 

Eren walked towards it absently observing the big structure. _It looks operational? But this is an abandoned land? Was there another entrance for this? Maybe half of the park is still operational? Yeah... Maybe that's it. Or maybe serial killers uses this as their hideout and uses the bath house to de-stress. Okay that's too much paranoid talk._

He reached the torii gate, he was about to cross when he heard it again

_*giggle*Eren!_

Eren wildly looked around, where was that coming from?? It sounded so much like-

The shrill whistle of a train distracted him as it sounded so very near and beneath him. He jogged to the bridge and saw that there was a train tunnel under the bridge, the tracks coming up and curving around and behind the enormous bath house. 

Eren looked up again to the bath house and wondered if he could try and convince Connie and Sasha to go inside, if they pool their money maybe they could afford it?

Getting out of his stupor, he took his phone out and tried to snap a picture of the bath house. 

As it was too big to get in frame, he kept on backing up until all of it was in frame of his phone camera.

*snap*

"Perfect!" Eren whirled around ready to snap a picture of the torii gate next, phone camera up and ready. 

But it was not the gate that caught his immediate attention, rather a someone under the gate just a few feet from him. 

A raven haired man in a black and red hakama, his sleeves tied in a tasuki*, exposing his really impressive arms. But that wasn't what caught his attention, aside from the amazingly crisp shaved under cut and straight silky hair, nor the the delicate eyebrows or the porcelain doll like sharp features. Gunmetal grey orbs set in a perpetually bored eyes, looking straight into Eren's giving him a bad case of the butterflies. You can never mistake those eyes for something just dark as black or something light like silver. It's a storm brewing at the horizon, that's what Eren were reminded of, dangerous and untamed.

Looking at the man felt like the relief of meeting someone important again but the man was clearly a stranger. They both have shocked expressions, familiar but unknown. 

The setting sun behind Eren caught the man's attention and his expression morphed into anger and irritation.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out of here! NOW!"

Eren was stuck in a state of confusion, his body not really registering any commands from his brain. Or maybe his brain was still just stuck to the stunning stranger. 

The man's voice was pleasantly distracting all low and growly a definite contrast to his quite short stature.

When Eren still failed to move, the man narrowed his eyes on him like he was a particularly annoying pest.

Walking towards him with deadly and confident steps the man addressed him again "Tch, kid you better run like a bat from hell, if you don't want to die here. Hurry up, I'll try to distract them for a few minutes."

The impending death threat broke through Eren's consciousness and his feet were already running before he could even say thanks to the stranger. 

Glancing back, he could see the stranger now holding a bokken* at his side the tip digging at the ground while his hand is lightly resting at it's handle. 

_What's his problem? Man this is a weird ass day. Time to find Connie and Sasha, I hope they aren't in trouble_

\--

They're in trouble. Big trouble. Two pigs weight in trouble. 

Eren gaped as he found the place where he left his two friends. 

Sasha's skirt around a heavy swine still balancing on the stool Sasha was seating a few minutes ago. Trying to eat all the food still infront of it. And beside it is another swine, fat albeit a little small with Connie's cheesy necklace he bought just yesterday from a pedler at the beach.

This is insane. His friends couldn't have been turned to pigs! It must be an elaborate prank.. yeah, they must be having a laugh at him right now.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! CONNIE! SASHA!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Eren turned around on his spot and he saw the last of the sunset rays disappear beyond the horizon and the market replica started blinking it's lights on, ghostly shadows appearing behind stalls.

He turned around again while trying to grasp what it was he's seeing. Shadow forms coming up from the ground coming into the stalls and walking about.

One of the shadows almost bumped into him and he gave girly shriek as he ran back down to the small side streets trying to find his way back.

"What the fuck what the fuckwhatthefuck WHAT THE FUCK!" Dodging shadows as they come up Eren frantically shouts while trying to remember the way back to their car.

"SASHA! CONNIE! C'MON GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!"

He's loosing light rapidly, but he finally saw the steps leading down to the trench.

Still yelling Connie and Sasha's name while rapidly going down the stairs, it was a miracle he didn't loose his footing and tumble down.

With a splash, he crashed down somewhere on the middle of the steps. Eren, realizing that there's water where there wasn't supposed to be water in just less that an hour. With a sinking feeling down to his stomach he let out a despaired wail. He definitely cannot get across what looks to be a flowing river. _That wasn't supposed to be a river because there wasn't even time to fill a fucking RIVER!!_

He tried to look where the river ended and to his dismay it ends near the clock tower, where the surrounding buildings and what looks like passenger boats light up the place near the tower. 

"Ffuuuck.. Sasha.. Connie.. where the fuck are you guys.." Eren helplessly sat on his rump at the stairs trying to think rationally and telling himself that no he can't attempt to swim across the river, he's not that suicidal. He scrubbed his hands to his face trying to stave off the panic he could feel threatening to choke him.

_Okay Eren, think rationally maybe you're just dreaming? There's no way you're seeing ghostly shadows manning shops and roaming around. Maybe you fell back asleep at the beetle? Pinch yourself and you'll wake up._

He did try to pinch himself, but all he felt was a light pinch when he was sure he's twisting his fingers to wake himself up.

Pulling his hand up to his face, he gave another hair raising shriek as he sees that his hand was slowly turning transparent. Looking down at himself he can see that he was slowly leaking color. He felt his blood turn cold, _he can't be disappearing! That can't happen in real life!_ He tried to rub his hands, arms, and eyes maybe it's just a trick of the eye? He gasped when saw that he can definitely see through his clenched fists. The only thing preventing him to pass out in shock was that he still haven't found where his friends could be.

Bowing his head and putting them between his knees, he clenched his eyes shut hard trying his hardest to make himself wake up. _This must be a dream! Just wake up Eren, WAKE UP!_

A boat horn startled him and he looked up and saw an approaching well lit boat unusually fast, docking near the steps. There were no people inside but as the boat neared enough, shadow _things_ began to appear out of thin air inside the boat and unloading from the passenger boat. Floating papers materialized first, it looked like those paper you see pasted in temples. the nearer they get to the steps the more feature materialize. looking like a masked parade on summer festivals. 

Eren's heart kicked up another notch and he ran away from the steps and the madness he can't explain away.

\--

It felt like a lost cause to shout again for Sasha and Connie, and Eren was tired, cold, confused and fucking terrified. He wants to walk on and try atleast to find a way out but it's already so dark, and the places with lights are the places he wants to absolutely avoid.

Maybe he should just lie down and fall asleep? Then he would wake back up to the backseat of Sasha's ancient beetle, just in time to see that they had arrived home? Yeah. That's a sound and believable logic.

Exhausted, Eren sat down beside some crates and leaned back his head to look back up the sky. It's starless today. But the black field of space calms him down. He lifts his hand to his face and sees that it's still fading. Breathing slowly to try and stave off panicking again he closed his eyes. _Am i gonna die, or am I gonna wake up?_ _Maybe then I can see-_

He suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt something was poking against his lips, and came face to face with the black haired stranger. He slapped the hand away from his face but it still came back at his lips trying to feed him something. Tilting his head away, he cried 

"Hey stop it asshole!"

The stranger stared hard at him, and Eren almost gave up just swallowed the thing when the guy spoke. "Eat this, you have to eat the food from the spirit world so you won't disappear." 

"NO! I just fuckin' saw my friend turn into pigs when they ate something in this fucked up dream!"

"Relax brat, this is not enchanted. You won't turn into a pig with this. Now c'mon open up." and the stranger continued to nudge the food into his mouth.

"MMMPH, would you stop that! Arg-" the man successfully lodged the _something_ on his mouth. Eren glared at the smug expression on the stranger and refused to do anything else. He wasn't born yesterday, he was taught not to accept things from strangers.

"Chew it brat." 

When Eren still glared defiantly at the stranger, a hand ruffled Eren's brown locks. The stranger huffed and smirked. 

"Alright, just fucking relax will you. I'm here to help. You want to see your friends again right?" 

Eren nodded slowly still looking suspiciously at the stranger. 

"Then, you need to not _disappear._ Look," the stranger moved a hand as if to touch his shoulder but it went through. 

"MMNGG!!" Eren made an alarmed sound, looking pleadingly at the stranger.

"Just chew it, that's it. Now swallow. See, you're already okay." The man held up a hand, and Eren instinctively moved to touch the stranger's hand to test if he'll be a freaking ghost or not. It was such a contrast the man has a porcelain white skin, while his complexion was a caramel tanned hue. When he just held on solidly to the man's hand, he breathe out a relieved sigh. 

"T-thanks.." Eren mumbled weakly. The man gave him a small smile that looked so tender Eren blushed. _W_ _hat the hell? He's so cute!_

"You won't be able to see your friends now, it's too late. We'll try in the morning."

"A-are they really turned to p-pigs?" Eren shakily asked. The stranger frowned and nodded.

"Now, stand up kid you're fucking filthy, what were you doing? Rolling around in the dirt? Tch. Let's go." The raven haired man stood up waiting on him to follow him.

Eren tried to stand up but his legs wont move. Well, not exactly. He can try to stand up, he can feel that he's trying to stand up but he can't get up even a centimeter from the ground. He clutched with his arms at the crates beside him but he wont budge from the ground.

"What the ever loving fuck now?! Why can't I?! Arrgh!"

The stranger chuckled while Eren was struggling before he squatted back down again "Hold still brat before you blow a gasket." passing a hand to his legs, the man murmured "By the Earth and Fire within me, I command you to unbind him."

Eren felt warmth rush through his legs and up to his arms and head down to the tips of his fingers and scalp. He test his legs and he was able to stand up. When he was fully on his feet the stranger frowned up at him. Eren was amused to find that he was some inches taller that the guy. 

"Thank you. Uh, again. Can I um.. know your name?" 

The stranger nodded and turned leading the way out of the alley. "You can call me Levi."

"Levi.." Eren tested the name on his lips, the stranger stopped and looked at him intently brows furrowed like he was waiting for him on something.

Eren was about to tell the guy that he was just trying out the name or offer his name in return, when Levi held up a hand to stop him and motions for him to move back to the alley.

Just as he was standing behind the crates again, men in black masks and uniform swarmed the main street. Two official looking men were leading and directing them. 

Levi pushed him down behind the crates and blocked him in with his body. It wasn't really the time but damn, those arms are no joke and Levi's chest are hard and firm. This close he could also smell his clean scent, pines maybe? Something fresh, the clean clear crisp scent you smell when you're on a mountain's peak. Eren threw caution on the wind and just let himself quietly get a lungfull of Levi's scent. _Mmm.. fresh_

Levi's eyes widened a fraction, and Eren was about to say some bullshit about something, anything! Just to take back that stupid comment. Stupid broken brain to mouth filter. But Levi held a hand to his mouth as the raven haired man glared back to the mouth of the alley.

"Sir, the human was last seen around the steps to the river."

"Very well, scatter and search this area. We'll move on to the next street if the human is not here."

Eren hears the faint footstep coming closer to their position and Levi pushed him further to the wall using his body to shield him from view. Eren almost flinched when he felt Levi's lips to his ear. "Don't talk, don't breathe, don't even fucking move. No sound from you, got it? I'll put a spell on us so they won't notice us."

They were cheek to cheek so Eren has no choice but to stare at Levi's sloping neck and surprisingly wide shoulders. Well, not so surprising, the man was well built, those arms are firm like hell. _Bitch, this is not the time!_

Eren, heard someone stop in front of them and he locked his muscles and held his breath. He avoided the impulse to move his head and look up. But he did move his eyes and looked at the man standing sideways from them. Tall, wearing black boots, khaki pants with a short jacket over a plain shirt, dirty blonde. That was all he could take in as the man abruptly turned back walking briskly towards the mouth of the alley. 

Once the noises subsided, Levi relaxed fractionally and Eren deemed it safe to take a deeper breath. "No unnecessary noises brat. We're going to run, follow me closely. And don't ever stray far from me. Got it?"

"I get it. Where are we going?" 

"We're going somewhere you can stay safely out of _their_ eyes first."

"Who are ' _they_ '?"

Levi sighed, "The owner of the bath house. Alright questions can wait until later, we have to get you out of their eyes first." He moved to the edge of the alley peeking if there are anymore of those men lurking about. 

Eren slowly slipped beside the man and waited for his signal to move. Levi nodded to him and they were off to a run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking 'yeah this is a nice part to stop for now'  
> but levi keeps on talking i can't shut him up >:(
> 
> *Also hakama tied in a tasuki  
> https://youtu.be/fhvrqbsX-8E  
> *Bokken is a wooden practice sword, different from the bamboo ones.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. ..or Showing off ft. Levi

Levi slides the door shut to the small room and faced Eren. Inside was a neat small room, a made up futon at the far side, a low table in the middle with a bowl of fruits and a tea set. There is a big chest beside the door and a small neat fortune plant beside the futon. He sat down on the low table and gestured for Eren to do the same.

"First and foremost, if you make a mess you better clean it before I _make_ you clean it. And believe me you won't like that. Secondly, help yourself to some food and the bed. There's no shower here or a bath so make do with the water and basin here."

Eren opens his mouth but the raven haired man beat him to it. "And no, you won't turn into a pig if you eat it. Thirdly, I have to get out again later as I work for the Bath House. Now anymore questions?"

Eren gulped and asked his most burning question.

"Uh, no offense or something. But what exactly are you? And everyone else for that matter? I mean I could also ask where the river came from?? When we crossed over it, the hecking thing was almost dry! And the shadow thing with those paper fa-"

Levi held up a hand, "One question at a time kid. You crossed in the spirit realm when you crossed the river, at sundown the river fills because the spirit world then takes over more that the physical world." he then waved his hand over the tea pot and steam instantly rose from it. 

"A-are you a spirit then?" Eren asked in a hushed voice. "A-am I?... A s-spirit?" 

Levi poured them tea and blew the steam off his teacup to cool it down a bit. "No."

Eren watched Levi take a sip, without anything else to do he took his cup and let it warm his hands. It was then he noticed his hands were trembling.

"No, you are not a spirit. Yes I am a spirit. Congratulations dumbass you wandered in the spirit realm." 

_What am I going to do now? Can I still come back home? How can I even do that? I still have to find Sasha and Connie?_ Eren's vision blurred and he felt so out of breath, he recognized his panic kicking in so he tried to open his mouth and take a breath.

Levi clamped a hand on his wrist and pried the teacup from him with his other hand.

"Kid, hey it's okay. It's safe here. I'll help you get home. Just breathe with me.. that's it. We'll get your friends, and then I can send you home. I promise."

"I-i'm.. r-really? Thank.. thank you, Levi."

Levi's hand was still on his wrist running a thumb over and over on his pulse. "Tch. You're doing so well to have gotten this far human."

By some unheard sign Levi suddenly looked to the door and sighed. "I have to go now, drink your tea and try to get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

\--

Eren did drink up the tea and ate some more of the fruit that Levi left for him, it was the thing he fed him before and he was now able to appreciate the taste. He'd never had it before and had no idea what it was called but it taste like cotton candies and looks like cherries but incredibly smaller.

He thought about sleeping but he thinks he can't really fall asleep. As if he could with what had happened to his day. It was only yesterday they were on the beach and having fun. Now he was all alone not knowing when he'll be able to go home or if he'll be able to get back his friends or hell even turn them back to humans. Not to mention spirits aside from Levi were looking for him. 

It was so uncharacteristic of him to not tackle his predicament head on like a raging bull.. but it was just recently that he had gotten back on his feet. This summer was supposed to be stress free, but here he was on a most stressful situation. 

He tried to lie down on the futon and the scent of his rescuer assaulted him. Another point of interest to think of, not to be ungrateful or anything, he was really grateful for Levi's help, if only he knew what the motive behind it is! Given that it's really rude to judge him just because of how perpetually a resting bitch face Levi has, maybe he can hazard a guess that Levi isn't the kind of person that gives a fuck much. _So why is he helping me? Really? And who are those people looking for him? More importantly: why?_

Eren came to abruptly, it didn't felt like he fell asleep, maybe his mind wandered just staring at the relatively clean ceiling. Also realizing he is trembling under the thick cover of the futon, but he can't seem to stop nor get warm anymore. He tried to burrow deeper under the blankets and curl up into a ball to find heat for himself but straightened out immediately when the familiarity of the position reminds him too much of being alone in his bed and smothering his own cries, heartbroken and despaired, weeping for the comfort of someone he'd-

Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to think of something else panting out quick breaths as if he could exhale the dark thoughts starting to gather on his head. _Chocolate raspberry ice cream, Jean's stupid horseface, Armin's He-man haircut, Levi's midnight silky straight hair blowing in mid sprint, his fitted hakama tied in a neat tasuki, posture straight and intimidating, those Gunmetal grey eyes always looking at him and alert._

Eren held that last thought like a life line as he waited for his heart to slow down, thoughts drowned out for now with his mysterious rescuer.

He jolted under the blanket when someone patted his shoulder. He waited for any sound and then he heard movements and the clink of teacups.

Throwing the covers off him and he confirmed for himself if he thought correct who was in the room with him. 

The calming scent of tea wafts him in the face and a teacup was thrust under his nose. 

"You look like shit kid." 

"Thanks Levi, so no better than you then?" Eren answered after he had time to hold the cup and examine his host. There were definite dark smudges under his eyes that were not there yesterday. 

Levi was still immaculate in his black and red hakama, no tasuki though he'd miss those arms display. Albeit looking tired he didn't slump or hunch over, he was still poised and dignified. 

"Brat." Levi said before taking a sip of his own tea. Eren followed his example and was surprised it tasted different than the last one. He's not too sure but he thinks he tasted some sesame seed.

"If you're awake enough we should go visit your friends. It's best if we do it early as alot of the spirits are asleep now."

"Okay." Eren hesitated but still wanted to know so he asked "You never did tell me why the owner of the bath house wants me?"

Levi looks at him sharply but then looks pensively at his cup. "I'm not too sure, those two people he sent last night, those were his personal guards. He wants you brought to him. Anyway it's bad news if he gets a hold of you. You won't be able to get home."

"Home, yeah.. I'd like to see Connie and Sasha now please." Eren asked shakily. Levi nodded and silently stood up leading the way out of the room. The moment they step foot out of the room, Levi waved his hand flicking over the door and it closed in a snap and the sliding wooden door was slowly dissolving looking like it was another part of a wall.

"Whoa.. you know I haven't asked. Is that your magic? You can conceal things? Are you magical? Are spirits magical?"

The dark haired man gave him an irritated glare, but still answered "It's just a spell, and yes you need magic to cast a spell, no not all spirits have magic and depending on how old or how powerful a spirit is how powerful their magic is."

"So, do you cast any other spell?"

Levi started to walk and leads them to a back alley that opens to a storage room of some kind of a restaurant. "Yes, lots."

"So, that means you're a powerful spirit?"

Levi abruptly stopped and smiled toothily at him, it was only then he noticed that his teeth looks menacingly pointed and so inhuman. "Very powerful." then the dark haired man grabbed his wrist and unceremoniously asked "Ready brat?"

"I-i er, what Levi?" Eren was alarmed to see Levi's toothy grin grew worryingly larger. A tug at his wrist had him stepping to follow after Levi but what happened next was a blur. Like a literal blur, he was aware they were running, but in slow motion but then everything else is moving so fast past them blurring everything to a mix of building and houses and colors.

The noise was muted, only the whoosh of the wind whipping past them can be heard and it feels vaguely familiar for Eren, like he'd done this before. He hadn't realized that he was wearing a big grin himself at the familiarity of the exhilarating rush.

__

"Ha-Haa! That was amazing Levi!" He almost says 'again!' like a child but thank god he swallowed it in time to see Levi flash him his menacing grin again, but it turned into a real smile when he saw that Eren really did enjoy it.

"Heehh, not bad kid." Levi let go of his wrist and they stopped at a barn door, the smile was wiped off completely and he somberly regarded Eren. "They're through here, I'm telling you now, I have no idea yet how to turn them back. Only that piece of shit in the bath house knows how. I'm sorry, if only I had..."

Eren nodded not completely aware why he was doing it, but he really wanted to see for himself. He swung the door of the barn open. Hundred of pigs are housed in the pig pens, the crush of despair slid down his chest and he suddenly felt like crying, _how could I even find them here??_ _I can't remember what kind of pig!_

Levi tapped him on his arm, and pointed to an out of way smaller pen where two pigs were slumped down and sleeping.

"They were really turned into pigs aren't they? This is not a fucked up drawn out dream." Eren's voice warbled and he tried to swallow back the tears but it was too painful, he doesn't want to loose anymore family. He silently stared at the pigs and swore to himself to remember every little thing about them, gripping the steel bars of the pen he stared and committed it to memory. 

Levi was beside him just silently accompanying him and he was so glad that the grey eyed man wasn't saying any platitudes or empty promises.

Eventually it became too much for him and he needed something else or he will start to all out bawl and rampage inside without somewhere to focus his anger. Levi just followed him outside while he sat down and tried to put his swirling emotions of anger injustice and weariness into something less chaotic so he won't lash out. Levi doesn't deserve that. 

"Hey," Eren looked beside him and saw that Levi's usually stoic face was marred with concern. "You're crying." Levi brought a hand up and wiped the tears away, but still more fell down to his cheeks. "Hey, c'mon brat, I may not know how to help yet, but you're not alone in this. I promised I'm going to help didn't I?"

"M'not a brat." Eren hiccuped, and Levi ruffled his hair again much like last night and chuckled.

"Alright, how about _Eren?_ " 

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. 

"How did you know my name? I never got the chance to tell you!"

Instead of the caught out expression he was expecting Levi just looked down at his lap and gave that small tender smile again. "I remember you, I don't know how, I don't fucking even know why or when. Just that I remember you."

Levi sighed deeply "Nile, the owner of the bath house steals a spirits' name and memories about their name to completely own them. Usually disguised as employing them for the Bath House. He stole my name a long long time ago. 'Levi' is only the fragment of a name I remember. Here in the spirit world a name is important and dangerous to be said around untrustworthy people who might use it against you."

"It's funny, I have almost zero memories of who I am before, but I clearly remember you, the exact shade of your blue green eyes and your name, you were so little then, and you had a gap tooth that was so adorable. Now, where's that spunky adorable kid huh?"

"Fuck you Levi." Eren sniffed, but still gave a watery smile "I'm not a kid anymore you know." his eyes has exhausted their supply of tears at the moment and he can't help his friends by just crying.

"How are we going to do this then? If you remember me when I was a kid then I probably have a memory of you somewhere. Maybe I can help you remember your name?"

"You don't have to do that, But thank you Eren." 

Eren willed himself not to blush, it's the first time Levi said his name and it birthed butterflies in his stomach. 

"Stand up, I have an idea. We're gonna visit someone. They might have an idea how to go about this."

"A friend? Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Bath House."

"W-what? Is it okay?"

"We'll be okay, they're probably awake and knows more stuff about this. But they can't leave the Bath House."

Both of them are on their feet and Levi threw him the shark grin again “Want to run again?”

Eren gave him a big grin and latched on to Levi’s hand. Levi grinned wider and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, Eren’s eyes grew wider in shock but it was too late for him to say anything. He suddenly felt weightless as he feel Levi’s arm around his middle, he was hauled over a strong shoulder then he felt Levi _run._

He totally did not squeak, it was a very manly gasp. 

Grabbing at Levi's waist, he held on for the ride. It was still exhilarating though he can't see much, but he can very much feel Levi's powerful pace.

They practically flew over cobble stones, and Eren was of the mind that they will stop over the torii gate before the bridge but they just blew past it and he was deposited unceremoniously on his feet over what looks like a small side garden.

He would have tumbled to his knees if Levi hadn’t held on to his waist to right him.

“You alright brat? Too much to handle in one day?” Now Eren definitely blushed as he heard the unmistakable smug smirk in that tone.

“Hah, bring it on old man, I doubt you can carry me around for long anyway” He shot back.

A finger about to flick him the forehead appear on his face and he scrunched his eyes shut on instinct but the flick didn’t come, puzzled he opened his eyes and saw that Levi was smirking at him. He determinedly not pouted.

A gasp broke their staring contest. “Master Levi!” and another more pronounced gasp “The human!” Eren whipped his head to the voice and saw a ginger haired girl dressed in a gradient sunset kimono standing frozen at wooden sliding door, that both of them completely didn’t notice earlier.

“Shit,” In a blink of an eye, Levi was beside the girl, holding a hand over mouth preventing her to call out an alarm. “Petra, don’t raise an alarm. This is Eren.” When he said that, the girl’s eyes widen and she nodded her head vigorously.

Levi lets her go slowly, waiting and ready to put his hands back if she decided to make another sound of alarm again. Gunmetal grey eyes are watching her closely until she bowed lowly to him in a sign of deference. He nodded to her once and walked back towards Eren’s side again.

She bowed to Eren too albeit not as low, he bowed back too not knowing what else to do.

“I swear I saw and heard nothing Master Levi. But you should be aware that the Master of the house’s guards does not expect to see you at the Bath House.” Amber eyes swept the garden grounds as if trying to avoid looking at Eren but she still stared at him as if drawn.

Levi gave a curt nod, “Dismissed Petra, make sure no one goes to see Hanji for the morning.”

“Yes, Master Levi.” The girl Petra bowed again and retreated closing the sliding door on them.

Eren gaped at Levi incredulously when the girl disappeared on their view and mouthed “Master Levi” exaggeratedly, the raven haired man just glared at him and motioned with his head to follow him.

__

Behind some hydrangeas there was a small door they had to duck under to that opens to small platform at the side of the bath house. It drops down to a freaking cliff right where the train station runs through.

He was momentarily stunned by the drop and sudden change of pressure, wind violently whipping against him.

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights?”

“What? No! I was just surprised by the sudden drop. What are we doing here anyway?”

To answer, the raven just stepped aside and Eren saw the long winding steep stairs going straight down.

“This leads down to the Bath House Boiler Room, Hanji can probably help us turn your friends back. Probably.”

“Right now any idea looks like a good idea.”

Levi just nonchalantly steps down to the stairs. Eren gulps and follows, the first step down was disorienting, like when you were going down on the stairs and you forget that there was one more step and you feel like you’ll fall. He stubbornly took another step down even though there were no rails to help him if he suddenly misjudge the steepness of the stairs again. _The hell?? The fucking stairs have different heights!_

He saw Levi ahead of him moving down the stairs like it was some normal ass stairs and not death waiting if you loose your balance. Eren took heart that maybe Levi is fast enough to save him even if he fell down? With that in mind he picked up the pace and tried not to worry too much.

A soon as that last thought exits his brain, the step that he was putting weight on snaps with an earsplitting crack and he instantly pitches forward trying to regain his balance but the next step was too far and he misjudges how strong to put his foot down so the next step ominously cracks and Eren has no choice but to quickly shift his weight to the next step and it snowballed from there.

Levi whipped his head back to see what was up with the noise when he saw Eren careening down the steps in a decidedly uncontrollably fast pace.

“You shitty brat! Slow down! OI!”

“LEEEVIIII!” Eren screeched having no idea how to stop in his blind panic.

Levi braced himself ready to catch the brat, and Eren couldn’t help his another screech of “SOORRYYYYY” when he slammed to the smaller man. Levi exhaled a small grunt at the impact but held still as he immediately clamped an arm across Eren’s waist and another holding his shoulder so they won’t topple over.

Eren’s eyes are scrunched shut and he can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, “Holy shit, thank you for saving me Levi. Again.” he whispers trying to make his arms let go as he was still clutching at the man like his life depended on it.

“Seems like my job description now a days.”

“WELL! I didn’t know you have a new job now Levi!”

An Iron door fully slapped open and someone in glasses with brown hair up in a messy ponytail greeted them in a jaunty salute.

“THE HUMAN!!!! LEVI YOU’VE BEEN HOARDING THE HUMAN!!” they screamed as they tried to get between Levi and Eren.

“Human! You didn’t disappear on your first day here?! What did you do? What did you feel? How were you able to survive? Can I take a reading of your soul? No? How about of your blood?”

“OI! Shitty glasses! Stop crowding us!” Levi forcefully pushed a palm on their face and threw them back on the open door. “Don’t test me Hanji, I will kick you down if you overwhelm the kid again.”

A maniacal laugh was heard but a bit muffled.

“Hanji’s crazy but they’ll have some answers. You okay there kid?”

“Aside from my near death experience, I’m okay. Uh is she- I mean, are they okay? They don’t look like they’re moving.”

Now noticing that he was still hugging the man against himself Eren consciously untangled himself from the raven and tried hard not to blush.

“Tch. Let’s go in first.” After assuring that Eren can stand on his own, Levi led the way to the boiler room.

He kicked at the prone form and then proceeded inside.

“Stand up Hanji! It’s fucking filthy down there!”

The form rolled to it’s side and gave Eren a wide grin, “Sorry if I overwhelmed you, It’s just that there are almost no humans getting here and I’m so very fascinated with them!”

“Uhm, It’s nice to meet you then?” Eren extended a hand to help them stand up and the other accepted it.

“Oh Sky Bless you! Your eyes are like the result of a perfect experiment of dripping acetic acid to copper plates! Right Levi?! Those are definitely Verdigris!”

“Uh.. T-they’re just blue green…”

Levi coughed “Probably turquoise.”

“Right! Aren’t you the cutest? Wherever did you find a human Levi?! Fluffy cute brown hair, jewel like eyes, definitely intense expression and cute face. Mhmm intriguing aura there too,” Their hands started glowing and was reaching towards Eren.

Suddenly Levi was beside them and was holding the glowing hands stopping them from touching Eren. “Hanji..” Levi growled. There was something dangerous in his expression that was absent from all the lax protectiveness from earlier.

Immediately Hanji lowered their hand and bowed to Levi, they let out an awkward laugh and continued to back further into the room.

“Sorry about that, haha! Well, come in! So! What is this all about if not for playtime?”

Levi gave them a blank expression but the danger in his eyes doesn’t seem to go away. Hanji looks between Levi and Eren contemplatively, then a smile curved up their lips. They beam a big smile at Eren and gestured for him to come in.

Looking around, Eren saw that they really are in a boiler room. Despite that, he hardly feels the heat, there was a big furnace opening and closing at the front of the room, A wall full of drawers, a mechanism that looks like it activated when pedaled, and a folded up mattress beside a small low table. Levi was already sitting down on the low table, regarding Hanji quietly face inscrutable. It was the first time Eren saw Levi so closed off? It was definitely weird, and instantly made him cautious. He usually have a bored expression but never a closed off one. He sat beside him, and Hanji joined them.

“Hanji, his friends have been turned to pigs.”

They looked so excited and concerned at the same time, bouncing on their seat. “Drat that Nile!” They slammed a palm on the table. “He mandated that to the surrounding restaurants so that happens when a human eats the restaurant’s food.”

“Uhm, do you have any idea if we can turn them back?” Eren pipes up he looked to Levi then back to Hanji. “I… they have been my friends since elementary. I.. I don’t want to loose anymore family.”

Hanji clasped both of his hands “Oh sweetheart, I’ll help. We might have to steal somethings from that old bat but I’m sure I can cook up something!”

“Thank you Hanji… really. I’ll owe you both alot.”

“I told you it’s nothing kid,” Levi turned to him, but there was concern in the pinch of his eyebrows.

Hanji was looking at them with wide eyes, first to Levi then back to Eren.

“LEVI!-” Levi immediately darted a glare at them so sharp Eren was amazed they didn’t bleed where they were sitting.

Hanji immediately put up a hand in defence, “I was just going to ask if you were done with your mission? So you know, we can help this sweetling?”

Levi suddenly jolted up swearing up a storm “Shit, shit, Fucking shit! I forgot that godamned bastard put me on an errand.” He pointed a finger to Hanji, “You shitty glasses, take care of him. If I come back here with one hair of his out of place, I’d happily put my blade to your neck.”

“Brat,” Eyes wide Eren looked back up to Levi and saw his expression subtly shift “Stay with this crazy bat, and stay safe. I’ll be back as soon as I can to help.”

“B-but…”

“It’ll be alright.” and Levi walked towards the iron doors. He followed non the less.  
“W-what do I do here then?”

Levi opened the doors and looked back, but Hanji cut him off “I have a few things in mind! Don’t worry Levi, I’ll take care of him!” and they put their arms around Eren in a hug.

“Go on you big lizard!” Hanji cackled and widened the door open for him. Levi sent Eren one last nod and he walked past the door, Hanji closing it behind him.

“Oh no wait!” Eren lunged through the door but Levi wasn’t there anymore. He scanned the area up to the stairs but he can’t see a speck of the black and red hakama Levi wears.

Hanji gave a giggle and looked up to the horizon and smiled. Eren looked at where they were looking and his jaw fell when he saw a black and red dragon in the distance, it was long and moving through the air, it whipped it’s tail one last time before disappearing behind the clouds.

“Hanji was that..?”

“Uhuh! He can turn into a Dragon! He’s a powerful spirit.” They said a little wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dragged urgh...  
> I kept getting distracted by sequel ideas and other tentative drafts.. T_T procrastination at its finest  
> I thank Goes without saying - anchor & braile for digging me everyday out of whatever funk i get.  
> Also the fruit Eren was eating is called aratiles ^^
> 
> But im relieved i got this shit out kekeke
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
